vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Woke Up With a Monster
is the eleventh episode of the sixth season of The Vampire Diaries and the one hundred and twenty second episode of the series. Summary CONTROLLING YOUR MAGIC - More powerful than ever, Kai holds Elena captive while he learns to control his newly acquired magic. At the Salvatore mansion, Liv and Alaric try to prepare Jo for the impending merge ceremony with Kai, but they quickly realize Jo is weaker than they thought. After bringing Sheriff Forbes home from the hospital, Caroline travels with Stefan to North Carolina in search of a cure for her mother's cancer. Meanwhile, Stefan, who has his own intentions for traveling to North Carolina, is caught off guard when Enzo shows up demanding to know what Stefan is hiding. Lastly, when Damon discovers Elena has been kidnapped by Kai, he is forced to rethink his strategy after an unexpected visitor throws a wrench into his plan. Jeremy, Matt, and Tyler also appear. Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett (credit only) *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo Recurring Cast *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker *Marguerite MacIntyre as Liz Forbes *Chris Brochu as Luke Parker *Jodi Lyn O’Keefe as Jo Laughlin *Chris Wood as Kai Parker Guest Cast *Tristin Mays as Sarah Nelson *Drew Stephenson as Colin Trivia * The episode title may refer to the fact that Elena will wake up as Kai's prisoner as he captured her at the end of Christmas Through Your Eyes. * Kai took Elena prisoner so he could practice his magic on her, basically torturing her, to hone his skills with all the magic he asborbed from the Travelers spell in the previous episode, this was revealed in the Inside Look for this episode with Julie Plec and Caroline Dries. **Turning Elena's blood to acid. * Kai melts Elena's daylight ring in one of his attempt to turn Elena's blood to acid with a spell. * Elena manages to get away from Kai for a while by first igniting her hand with sunlight and use the fire to create a flame shoot at Kai with the gas in a chemistry class room. * In this episode Luke proves he's stronger than Liv, and if they merge Liv will die. * Unwilling to kill his sister, Luke tells their father they will not merge. * In the promo for this episode, we see Elena both tied to a chair where she sees one of Kai's victims on the table in front of her and is also seen strung up in Mystic Falls High School. Damon goes to rescue Elena from Kai. We also see the real Sarah Salvatore, who is the great grand niece of Stefan and Damon, with Enzo telling Stefan he doesn't like secrets between brothers, indicating he might expose this secret to Damon. Elena and Damon might get back together in this episode as Elena says life is too short. * Kai may have taken Elena as a prisoner to get revenge on Damon. It's entirely possible he wants to kill Elena in front of him, but given that Kai is testing his new powers, he may be using her for magic practise, learning to control his newly extreme powers. *Executive producer Caroline Dries says the title for the Jan. 22 episode, "Woke Up With a Monster", is directly related to Elena and Kai’s new situation. He’s not going to lift his cloaking spell until he gets exactly what he wants - and he wants to merge. *Alloy Entertainment; We enjoy learning more about the vampire mythology, and in terms of the blood do’s and don’ts, you started to reveal early on this year that it’s not the ultimate cure. When we found out that Enzo died of consumption we suspected something was up, and Liz Forbes’s unfortunate situation confirms it. Will the inner-workings of vampire blood be a major theme moving forward? Caroline Dries: Yes, for sure. It will be explored more in upcoming episodes. We know that the obvious thing to do would be to cure Liz with vampire blood, so that’s what we’re going to do in TVD (6×11). We’re going to make that an option. Our characters are going to discuss the pros and cons of healing Liz the supernatural way, and they’re going to have different opinions on this matter. *Alloy Entertainment; In the preview trailer for "Woke Up with a Monster", Stefan reveals to Enzo that Sarah Salvatore is alive. It won’t be too long now before Damon finds out his brother has been hiding this huge secret from him. How will he react? Also, why the heck is Enzo so obsessed with Stefan? Caroline Dries; We’re definitely going to get to that - why Enzo is keen on ruining Stefan’s life - in the next episode. As for Damon’s reaction to the Sarah news, I can’t tease too much, but I can say that it will be a bit of a surprise for everyone. *Alloy Entertainment: Speaking of Jo, what we loved about the mid-season finale was how supportive Liv was of her sister. At the start of the episode, she was like, "Why should I care about you" and by the end she was all, "You’ve got this, girl! You can defeat him!". Will we see the two of them grow closer? Moreover, will Liv mentor her at all - sort of how Hermione helped Harry practice his magic throughout the Triwizard Tournament? Caroline Dries; (Laughs). Yea! That’s pretty much how it’s going to be and we even make a Harry Potter reference in (episode 6×11). Liv was using her for her own needs because she doesn’t want to die in a twin merge nor does she want Luke to. But she also has a heart inside of her; she’s not just a conniving bitch. She actually has sisterly feelings for Jo which are starting to reemerge. In fact, in the next episode, as she reunites Jo with her magic and reminds her how to perform spells, Liv starts to realize, "Oh shoot! This is a lot of work. Jo has a lot to learn. What have I done?". *In this episode, we know Kai is hiding Elena. Did that mystical element present a challenge for you?This episode in my opinion is a much more grounded episode. It’s actually not as mystical. There’s not a lot of mythology in my episode; it’s really about the more tender moments. The best and most exciting moments are the moments when we step away from all of that and we really get down to some beautiful interaction between two characters that is really intimate. What I love about my episode is that it is fast-paced, fast-paced, fast-paced, exciting, entertaining, and then it sort of slows down and there’s this moment of real tenderness, which I think is so important on our show. It’s all about the people and there’s some really beautiful moments and amazing performances. I’m excited about that interesting sort of juxtaposition. *Speaking of those moments, we know that Stefan and Caroline are headed to North Carolina. But Stefan is also secretly going to see Sarah Salvatore, so is he still being a good friend to Caroline?Yeah, for sure. He really cares about her. He really loves her. That’s not even a question. That’s never really something that he doubts. But it’s true; in the story they go there together, but then they kind of separate. They kind of go their own ways to do their own things and investigate their own personal interests. *With Sarah coming into present day, how will seeing her affect Stefan?I don’t really know what their relationship is like. We haven’t explored it a hell of a lot, but for me—it sounds a little weird since they look like they’re the same age—but it’s almost like his little daughter that he’s proud of. It’s like his little project. It’s almost like he’s her godfather. He’s like, “Okay, I’m going to look out for this kid.” *According to a TV Guide interview with Caroline Dries and Julie Plec that Elena will remain Kai's prisoner until the Jan. 29th episode where she learns the seriousness of Sherrif Forbes illness and decides to give Damon a chance. Where they will have a calm period in their relationship and we get to see the honey moon phase of them deciding where they go to eat or what kind of date that they'll have. *TVF: Does everybody know Elena’s gone from the start. Kai used a cloaking spell so Damon didn’t see her.CD: Yeah. No one knows.TVF: Does it take a while for people to figure out, where is she?CD: Yeah, it takes them a little while. Damon’s going to think that she stood him up and so there’s going to be a little, like ‘what the heck, I thought we were going to meet? I put up mistletoe!’ but he quickly kind of figures out, ‘Ah, I see what happened here.’ Continuity *Bonnie will not appear in this episode. This is the first time for this season other then The More You Ignore Me, The Closer I Get, where she is only present through her voicemail and a picture. **Bonnie will return to her friends when the Merge will occur between Jo & Kai. * Continues the trend of episode titles being derived from the names of songs from 1994, and yet still pertaining to the events of the episode. * This episode marks the first appearances of Annie Nelson and Sarah Salvatore. * This episode marks Michael Malarkey's 20th appearance as Enzo. *This is the third time in the series that Elena has been tortured and the first with magic. **By Stefan and Damon as well as Katherine in Season 4's She's Come Undone to get her humanity back. **By Wes Maxfield in Season 5's Fifty Shades of Grayson to turn her into a Vampire blood feeding Ripper. **By Kai in this Season 6 episode to hone his skills with magic by using it to torture Elena. Behind the Scenes * This is the second episode of the series to be directed by Paul Wesley after previously having directed Resident Evil in season five. * For the first time there was no re-airing of previously aired episodes during the Winter break by The CW before the broadcast of a new episode of TVD in the series history. *On the date that this episode aired, production on Ian Somerhalder's TVD Directorial debut started filming. Cultural References *" " is a song by on their 1994 album of the same name. Quotes :Stefan: "What are you doing here?" :Enzo: "Call me old-fashioned, but I disapprove of secrets between brothers." :Elena: "What am I doing here, Kai?" :Damon: "I should've gouged his little eyes out when I had the chance!" :Damon: "Where's Elena?" : Kai: "I see what Damon sees in you." :Stefan: "She's Zach Salvatore's daughter, which makes her my great niece. That's my big secret." :Enzo: "Why are you so intent on keeping it?" Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries - Woke Up With a Monster The Vampire Diaries - Woke up with a Monster Trailer The Vampire Diaries 6x11 Sneak Peek 1 - Woke Up With a Monster The Vampire Diaries 6x11 Short Sneak Peek 2 "Woke Up With a Monster"-2 The Vampire Diaries - Woke Up With a Monster Clip 1 The Vampire Diaries 6x11 Webclip 2 - Woke Up With a Monster HD The Vampire Diaries 6x11 Sneak Peek 3 - Woke Up With a Monster The Vampire Diaries 6x11 Sneak Peek 4 - Woke Up With a Monster The Vampire Diaries 6x11 Sneak Peek 5 - Woke Up With a Monster The Vampire Diaries - Inside Woke Up With a Monster |-|Pictures= 6x11winter.jpg Alaric-and-jo-6X11.jpg Elena-and-kai-6X11.jpg Elena-woke-up-with-a-monster.jpg Enzo-and-stefan-6X11.jpg Enzo-in-6X11.jpg Kai-in-woke-up-with-a-monster.jpg TVD Jan. 22.png |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind The Scenes= 6x11bts.jpg|BTS References See also Category:Season 6 Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide